The Begining to a Tragic Loss
by Lady Shinigami1
Summary: Ok, this is uh...ok, so i cant really decribe this. it happens after endless walts. it's kinda a sequal to the series and endless waltz.
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Ok this story isn't really my style, but oh well! I don't really write Relena fics, but I decided to do a sequal to Endless Waltz and the series. A new charater is introduces, but not in this chapter. Her name is Carlyle. No, that is not me! I just really like my name so I decided to name my new character my name! Ok, so enjoy my crappy fic!  
  
Relena looked out the window of the plane. Millions of people came to see her as she departed for the new colony. She smiled. It had only been two months since Marimaya Kushranada had declared war, and already everything was returning back to normal. People were starting to believe her teachings, that universal peace was the best thing to go for.  
  
Relana leaned back in her chair and sighed. Everyone's lives will depend on her once she gets on the new colony.  
  
//Announcer guy//an organization called Intell had formed and started producing Mobil suits. Their goal was to produce enough firepower to form a bigger military than the Earth. Intell had decided to have a meeting between their leader and the leader of the other organizations. //End of announcer guy//  
  
Relena waved out to the people. Looking at the crowd a glimpse of blonde caught her eye, "Quatre? Is that Quatre?" There was no way anyone had hair like Quatre's hair. She stood up and ran toward the door, and headed strait toward the crowd. Her heard was heavily beating, hoping that Heero would be there. She felt someone grab her arm, pulling her toward him.  
  
"Duo?" she was stunned, what was he doing there?  
  
"Hey, Ms. Relena, you shouldn't be out here in the crowd." He said, smiling at her. He pulled her away from her screaming fans and over to a group of people who she recognized as Trowa, Quatre and Wufei.  
  
"Hello Ms. Relena. We wanted to tell you goodbye and good luck!" Quatre said reaching out his arms and giving her a hug.  
  
"Thank you all, really." She smiled. "Is Heero here?"  
  
"Uh.no. We don't know where he is. Ya know Heero, he can't stay in one place. He has to keep moving!" Duo replied.  
  
A young man came up to Relena, "Ms. Darlin, the plane is about to leave"  
  
"ok, I must go! Thank you very much for seeing me off." Relena left towards the plane. Once inside she looked out the window.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero sat outside the plane on a jeep, "Goodbye Relena."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^= Ok, im don't with chapter one. It's not that good but the rest will be, I hope! Sorry if I sux. I usually don't write about relena but she isn't in this story that much more. Yes, I hate relena! I really hate her! Don't kill me b/c I hate her, I know you hate her too! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,sorry if I mess up typing or anything. Im typing in the dark. Im spending the night at my dad's girlfriend's house and so I have to sleep with my bro, which right now is snoring really loudly. Im also watching Evolution, which is a very good movie, but I have to keep it down b/c my dad and his girlfriend are trying to sleep, but im sure they are sleeping, they probably are having sex or something. But anywaz, back to my story! I love this chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA.here it goes! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ///_0 Heero sat in his apartment typing on his computer. He stopped and looked over at a picture on his desk. It was of him and relena dancing. He touched her face on the picture. She seamed so perfect to him.  
  
"You looking at her picture again?"  
  
Heero turned the picture face down and turned back to his computer, "shut up Duo."  
  
"Heero, it wont hurt just to tell her you love her." Duo put his hand on Heero's shoulder, "Just call her, she would like it."  
  
"hn."  
  
"You Guys, I think you should see this..."Hildi's voice was heard from the other room.  
  
"What is it Hil?"  
  
"it's on the news."  
  
"ok, well we will just watch it in here." Duo sat on Heero's bed and turned on the TV.  
  
//TV announcer guy//.Something tragic has happened about five hours ago. Vice Foreign Minister Darlin's Plane has been blown up."  
  
Heero stood up, his heart was pounding. Duo looked over at Heero, "hey buddy, im sorry"  
  
Heero grabbed the handle to his desk draw and opened it. He pulled out a gun. Duo ran over to him tackling him down and knocking the gun out of his hand. "Heero Buddy, listen, you don't want to kill yourself."  
  
"Hey, you two. Cut it out." Duo turned his head to the door, There stood someone they both didn't know.  
  
Wufei stood there behind her. "This is Carlyle." He said pointing to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ///_o  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.I KILLED RELENA! HA HA HAHA HA! LOSER ! ok, so here is chapter 2 to this. I killed relena! I killed relena! Sorry, I just can't stop saying that! 


End file.
